Burn NoticeAlternate Dimension Season 1
by USAgrl
Summary: In an alternate dimension when Michael was burned he came home to Sam, his mother, Fiona, and his daughter- Macy.
1. Chapter 1 Macy

**Authors note: Some of the dialogue is taken straight from TV show during season 1 because the story is how the time would've been different if Micahel had had a daughter. There is no copyright infringment intended.**

Burn Notice:

ALTERNATE UNIVERSE

Season 1

Chapter 1:

Macy's POV

Growing up I never really had any contact with my dad. He was always somewhere overseas. No one knew where he was. He gave us no way to contact him, he gave us no way to talk to him. Eventually, I was sure I didn't need him anyway; my dad, Michael Westen. Over the course of my life, I may have been with him all of three months. My mom said he was there when I was born, my first birthday, and every once in a while he'd make a guest appearence in my life.

It was hard having a dad I didn't know or ever see. I really just wanted him to be with me, I wanted to know he loved me; at least until I was in the fifth grade and there was a father-daughter dance. I hadn't spoken to him since Christmas of the past year and it was almost spring. I got a call just a week before the dance and he promised to be there... the first dance I ever was going to go to, I got stood up, by my own father.

I asked my mom why he was always gone, why I didn't even really know my own father, and why he didn't love me, but she said he did love me and that's why he stayed away (and that made no sense whatsoever). If he cared, he'd be with me.

I never cried so much as I had that night he didn't show up to take me to the father daughter dance. I was used to him not being around, but after he told me he'd be there I'd told everyone I'd have my dad there, I was so proud at the one father-daughter thing I'd get to do, but it wasn't meant to be.

Only a few months after my dad didn't show up, my mother got into a car wreck and passed away. Not even then did my dad come home. I got a call and he made a brief appearence at her funeral, but I didn't even get to talk to him before he left. We made eye contact once and then I didn't see him again. I suspected that much, though. He was never around, he hadn't even married my mom.

No one else had seen him at the funeral, they said I was seeing things out of grief and sent me to a counselor. The only thing was I wished I hadn't seen him. He was the last person on Earth I wanted to see, he didn't care about us, he was never around.

My Grandma Westen took me in. She said she was lonely after grandpa died and she took care of me. She tried to build my father up to me. She told me stories of how nice he was, how much he cared for his family, and plenty of other stories, but they never helped. Uncle Nate, on the other hand, didn't have great things to say about him. He constantly reminded me of when he threw the phonebook at my dad's head.

My life was running smoothly, I was almost a freshman in high school. I was only 14. I didn't think about my dad much until grandma decided to drone on and on about how great he was (and Uncle Nate would roll his eyes and make faces and retell a story in a different way).

I thought everything would stay the same in my life for a long time. I hoped it would, so when I was 17 and had graduated high school I could change them all up and run away to pursue music.

Music was the one thing that was constant in my life. My mom was dead; my dad was never around, I hadn't spoken to him in nearly four years; my grandma always thought she was going to die, she was perfectly healthy (well as healthy as she could be smoking like a train and all); Uncle Nate was always on the run from someone he owed money. Music seemed to be the only thing I could rely on.

I walked out of my room with my headphones in listening to a new band. "Michael?" I heard my grandma say. "That's how you greet your mother?" She said. "I got it from your girlfriend... Fiona." She paused. Michael... she was talking to my dad. "Well, are you going to come see Macy and me?" She winked at me. "Come now then, you could drive me to the doctor." She said. "Yeah, well you'll figure something out." She said and hung up.

"My dad's here?" I asked. She smiled and nodded.

"He's coming to drive me to the doctor. You should come along, talk to him a little!"

"Honestly grandma," I said. "He's the last person I want to see."

"Oh honey," my grandma said. "You should come. I don't think I want to leave you all alone here in this neighborhood."

"I've stayed here alone many times before." I said.

"Well, I've changed my mind since then." She smiled. "You're coming."

I exhaled sharply and ploppd into the couch and turned my music up until I couldn't hear anything else and any other senses were heard. I shut my eyes and let the music take over my being. About 5 songs later I felt a hand on my shoulder, I jumped and my conciousness came back to reality.

I jumped away from the hand and hit my head on the coffee table.

"Macy," I barely heard my dad's voice. "Are you okay?"

"My God!" I yelled. "What's wrong with you? You can't just walk up behind people!" I took my headphones out of my ears and stopped the song playing on the iPod.

His eyes got wide and he crossed his arms. "Nice to see you too, Macy." He turned to my grandma. "Are you ready, ma?"

"Yes, Michael," Grandma Westen said. "Come on Macy, let's go."

"You're the one whose sick." I said. "Why should I have to go?"

"Macy," Grandma Westen hissed. "Get over here. You're coming and I don't want to hear anything else about it."

"Fine, but I'm not going to be happy about it," I glared at my dad and walked out the door and slammed it behind me. Just because I had to go with them didn't mean I had to be happy about it. I stuck my headphones back in and leaned against the car my dad had brought with him.

I stared at the floor with my headphones blaring in my ears. My dad reached back and hit my knee.

"Turn those down, you're going to go deaf." He said.

"Why don't you turn them off and join in the conversation, sweetie?" Grandma asked.

"Fine," I muttered and turned my iPod off.

"Things have gone to hell since you left," grandma said. "Thank God, you're back."

"I'm not back," my dad said quickly.

"You're here for the holidays though, you're staying for Christmas aren't you?" Grandma asked.

"Ma, don't smoke in the car." Dad said. "Please. It's not mine. Please." He looked up into the rearview mirror and sank lower into the seat (even though I could tell he wasn't looking at me in the first place).

"Well, Macy, you're so quiet back there," grandma said. "Why don't you talk to your dad?"

"I don't have anything to say to him." I said.

"Macy..." he started.

"I don't wanna hear it." I cut him off. He took in a deep breath and continued to drive. Suddenly, his driving got crazy. He sped up, he slowed down, and he signaled to turn right and turned left.

"Michael," Grandma said. "Where are you going? The hospital is on Twentieth."

"This is shortcut," he said and put his sunglasses on. "Mom, please, do not smoke in the car." He grabbed the ciggarette from her hand. "Do not smoke in the car." He threw it out the window and kept driving like he was insane.

"You know," Grandma said. "You missed your fathers funeral; by eight years."

"Well," dad made a sharp left turn. "Last time I saw him he said 'I'll see you in Hell, boy.' So I figured we had something on the books."

"Michael," grandma said. "The two of you were so much alike. I don't know why you had to antagonize him!"

"Mom," dad began. "We were nothing alike! Everything I did antagonized him; being alive antagonized him. Everything I did was a reason for him to slap me around."

He made a quick right turn and it threw me into the door. "What in the world?" I screamed.

"Michael, what are you doing?" Grandma asked, she looked back at me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said. "Are you trying to get us killed?" I yelled at dad.

"Now, whose driving?" Dad hissed. "You or me?" He asked.

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled as we almost hit a gate. "Okay, I wanna walk!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Macy," Dad said.

"I'm not being ridiculous," I yelled. "Whatever or whoever is out there can't be any more dangerous than your driving!"

"I'm in control of this, Macy," he yelled.

"You were the one that kept the family going," grandma said, cutting off our argument. "After you left... everything just fell apart."

"Gee grandma thanks," I said. "Nice to know I'm appericiated."

"I wasn't talking about you," she said. "Before you. Your dad ran away from home at 17. Then he came back and had you..."

"And ran away again." I cut her off.

"I didn't run away," dad said.

"Then why do I barely know you?" I hissed.

"Macy," he said. "There's just..."

"Some things I can't understand?" I hissed. "I'm too young?"

"Macy," he said with a stronger tone.

"I haven't seen you in nearly four years." I said. "And you expect me to say 'Oh daddy! Welcome home!'" I yelled. "Yeah, well, not from me."

He sighed and everything got quiet. "Ma," he said. "I've been sending money. What about Nate?"

"Don't even get me started. Your brother is a mess." Grandma said.

"At least he's been there for me," I mummbled.

"Macy," Grandma hissed. "I don't wanna hear another remark out of your mouth."

I crossed my arms.

"You really should go see him Michael," grandma said.

"Ah, I don't think it's a good idea for us to see each other," dad said.

"Well, I do!" grandma yelled. "I can't take care of him and your daughter all by myself. I am sick!" She paused. "You know that I'm sick."

"Well, what I know," dad said. "Is that you've been treated for every disease known to man. I know this because I am paying all the bills!" I found one thing I agreed with my dad on, grandma wasn't sick.

"Just because they can't find out what's wrong with me..."

"Mom please," dad interrupted.

"Does not mean I'm not sick!" She yelled.

"Please!" Dad yelled back.

"Well, you don't know Michael," grandma said.

"Mother," Dad said through his teeth.

"I don't tell you everything that goes on!" she said.

"Ma, mom! I don't need to know everything!" I said.

"Well," grandma said.

"Stop." Dad interrupted.

"What?" she asked.

"Stop." Dad hissed. "Just stop." The car finally came to a stop in front of the hospital. "Look we're here." He said unenthusiastically.

"We are!" I smiled. "Great spending time with ya, dad." I patted his shoulder. "Now I think I'll just go. Kimmy lives two blocks away."

"I don't want you seeing Kimmy," grandma said. "She's a strange girl."

"She's perfectly normal, grandma," I said. "We're the strange ones."

"I want you to stay with your father," she said.

"I don't want to stay with him." I hissed.

"I don't care," she said. Dad didn't say a single thing, my guess is becuase, like every person, we were all a little afraid of Madeline Westen. "Are you coming in?" She asked my dad.

"No," he answered. "I have to make a phone call, ma." Grandma glared at him. "I'm right behind you, ma. Macy can keep you company until I come in."

"Fine, Michael," she hissed. "C'mon Macy." My grandma dragged me into the hospital. "I don't like the way you were talking to your father."

"And," I said.

"He's your father, Macy." Grandma said.

"Well, he should start acting like it," I said as we made our way through the doors.

"Madeline, Macy," the recpetionist greeted us. We'd been there so many times, we might as well have been staff.

"Gretchen," Grandma greeted her. "He's trying to, can't you see that?" Grandma asked me.

"I don't actually," I said. "He's been gone for four years. I haven't talked to him since before my mom died and now he's back, but he's ready to leave so fast." We sat down in the waiting room for the doctor we were getting ready to see. "As far as I'm concerned, that's not a father. _He's not_ a father to me." My grandma looked away and I turned around to see dad standing there.

"Macy," he said. "I know I haven't been there in the past and..."

"Don't say you're going to try to be here more," I glared at him. "If you were trying to be here more you wouldn't be leaving so soon again." I pushed passed him and into the hallway. There were too many people staring in the office.

"Macy," dad followed me out. "You have to believe me when I say that staying away from you is the best thing I can do to protect you."

"You're a liar," I hissed. "All the other girls had their dad protecting them on the playground when they were in grade school. They'd fall off the swing and their dad would pick them up and take them for ice cream. I fell off the swing and got Uncle Nate laughing and telling me to get up and let him hold a dollar..." I hissed. "All the other girls had their dads next to them when they fell off their bike for the first time and scraped their elbows and knees up. I had the neighborhood kids running away as fast as possible so they wouldn't be blamed." I looked at him. "All the other girls had their dads at the father daughter dance in fifth grade. I got stood up by _mine_."

"Is that really what this is about?" dad hissed. "That stupid father-daughter dance?"

"It wasn't stupid to me," I bit my lip. He opened his mouth. "Just forget it." I shook my head and ran to the girls restroom, the one place he couldn't follow me. I breathed deeply and holding back the tears that came to my eyes, crying wouldn't fix anything, crying wouldn't turn this into a dream, crying would just bring more tears and an emotional moment with my dad (the last thing in the world I wanted).

So, I let the tears burn into anger and finally stormed out of the bathroom, passed my dad and plopped into a chair in the waiting room, praying he'd just leave me alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Authors Note: I'm sorry this took forever! I've been super busy! But here's chapter 2. I hope you like it. :) I wandered away from exact dialogue because I didn't have access to the show as I was writing this chapter, but I got the basic gist of it, I suppose. Anyway, enjoy!_**

********Chapter 2:

I knew my dad had never had a great role model as a father. I had known my Grandpa Westen and from what I remember I wasn't too fond of him. My dad was a better dad than my grandpa was, I knew that from Uncle Nate's stories, but I didn't want to make excuses for my dad. He should've known better. He'd been all over the world doing God-knows-what and he knew how to do countless things (I knew because the last time I'd actually spent time with him he fixed my bike with duct tape, a water bottle, and some bubble gum) and yet he just couldn't be a father.

"Macy," dad walked into the room and sat next to me.

"Go away," I hissed.

"I can't tell you why I was never around and why I'll be leaving again soon, but I can assure you, it is what's best."

I looked away. I felt the words building up, I felt them coming and I tried to fight them. If I said these words I knew it would probably lead to some kind of touching moment, but as if I weren't in control of my own mouth I asked,"Would you at least stay through Christmas?"

"I don't know," he said. "It's important that I'm not here too long or what I do may come here."

"Oh," I frowned. "Then why don't you just leave now?" I asked bitterly.

"I'm a little... trapped." He explained. He sat next to me and I turned from him. "I'm sorry Macy."

Sorry? Did I really here the word 'sorry' from my dad's mouth? I didn't know that word was in his vocabulary- I didn't know that word was in the 'Westen family vocabulary'. None of us ever used that word- ever- unless it was said sarcastically. It just wasn't the Westen way to use the word 'sorry'. We'd let ourselves get angry and then we'd blow up and then we'd calm down and it'd eventually blow over (until we needed leverage to get what we wanted). That was the Westen way- but this 'sorry'? Sorry?

I didn't answer, mostly because I was dumbfounded by the sorry. But I couldn't help but think that he wasn't sorry anyway. We sat in silence, neither of us were big talkers. I sighed and stuck my headphones in- neither of us were going to break the silence.

"Are you two ready?" Grandma asked when she walked out of the doctor's office. We both stood up instantly and rushed toward the door. We didn't speak as we drove home, there was an awkward silence.

"So, when do I get to meet your girlfriend?" Grandma asked.

"Fiona's not my girlfriend," dad said.

"Whose Fiona?" I asked slowly, not sure if I really wanted to know.

"An old work associate," Dad answered, but when he said 'old work associate' it sounded like 'old lover'. (Not the words, the way he said it.)

"When do I get to meet her?" I asked. "If she's going to be my step-mother I'd like to meet her."

"She's not going to be your step-mother," my dad said quickly. "I don't know if I'll be around long enough for you to meet her- or if I'll let you meet her." He said. We drove to our house.

"Don't be a stranger, Michael," Grandma said. "Try to come by for Christmas."

"If I'm around," he promised. He turned to me. He started to say something, but nothing came out. I looked away, I couldn't think of anything to say either. He got in the car and I watched as he drove away.

"Is it just me or did dad look like he got hit by truck?" I asked when he drove away. I hadn't wanted to say anything, but he was covered in bruises and cuts.

"Yeah," Grandma said. "He did." She frowned.

Time went on, school let out for Christmas break and I hadn't really heard from my dad- which was typical- except for the fact that I kind of wanted to hear from him, but I wouldn't admit that to anyone. Eventually he did come over, but I didn't come out because Grandma was talking about how sick she was and then I heard yelling about Uncle Nate and then crying and I figured I made the smart choice to stay in my room. He made a brief appearence on Christmas morning, but left quickly after he got a phone call from some 'Sam'.

He continued to make brief appearences. He would come over from time to time, but really life went on. Even though he was around more, he still wasn't really 'in' my life. Then in February of 2008 that changed.

Grandma's friend, Laura, came over crying. She'd been conned out of her entire life savings and my grandma decided to call me dad. My dad came over listened to her story and simply said: "I'll see what I can do." Then he left. A week later she had her money back. Then more people started needing help and somehow, my dad could (and was convinced that he should) help them. He'd stop by the house more looking for places to hide people or build things in grandma's garage, but still he wasn't a big part of my life- but I have to say I didn't really hate him anymore. I finally met Fiona- she's was a very beautiful Irish woman and my dad looked at her like... I'm not sure how to describe it- but there was something different in the way he looked at her. It reminded me of how he looked at my mother before she died, but with a twinge of hatred and she looked at him the same way (except with more passion and emotion). Then I met Sam, who I'd actually met before, but I hadn't seen him in years. I remembered when he came in the door and I asked who he was and he said "You're telling me you don't remember your Uncle Sammy?" and then proceeded to walk straight toward the refridgerator and out a beer.

Then he was reunited with Uncle Nate. Grandma wanted to surprise my dad (which is Madeline Westen code for 'trick my dad') into coming and seeing Nate. Dad walked in worried that something had happened and Nate jumped out and grabbed him. He flipped Nate over back and onto the floor in front of him. I stood in the kitchen with my jaw on the floor. I knew my dad had skills (how he got these skills I didn't know)- but what was that?

"Hey big brother," Nate smiled at him.

"No." Dad said.

"What?" Uncle Nate said.

"No." Dad said. "Whatever it is you need money for- no. I am done giving you money..."

"And he has no money left!" I piped in. Nate laughed and my turned around and looked at me. I smiled. He rolled his eyes and turned back to Nate.

"You didn't even hear what I was going to say," Uncle Nate said.

"I don't have to," Dad said. "You're going to ask me for money because of some mistake you made and..."

"I'm not going to ask you for money," Nate said. "I'm trying to ask you for help with a friend."

"Really?" Dad asked.

"Yes," Nate said. "Mom said you had some special help service going on..."

"Which is true you do." I said. Once again my dad turned and gave me a fustrated look.

"And she said that you could help an old friend." Nate said. "He told me he needed help and I said I know where I can get it and because he's friends and family I could get him a discount..."

"What did you charge him?" Dad asked incredulously.

"Enough," Nate said. "You'll get a cut- don't worry."

My dad glared at him- if looks could kill Nate would've been dead, but something told me that my dad was thinking of several ways he could at least severly injure him right on then and there.

"Whose the friend?" Dad asked calmly (even though the look on his face wasn't so calm).

"Bill Reese, you remember him, right?"

Dad nodded. "Okay, let's go." He said and they walked out the door.

I know it was absolutely stupid of me, but I got too curious. I've never been one to do what I shouldn't, but even though I knew it was a mistake curiosity got a hold of me. I followed them out of the house and and figured out where they were going. I made it there relatively quickly and not long after they arrived (amazingly)- it wasn't too far away. I hid and listened in on the conversation- a man's daughter had left and her dad thought she was kidnapped by some guy who said he could make her dreams of being a model come true. My dad took the job to help find her. Even though I wasn't officially 'on the case' I researched it.

As I searched, I found some information that I found particularly alarming. The Wilhelm Brothers who supposedly helped launch the careers of models were actually in a prostitution ring. I printed out the document and ran to living room when I heard my dad's voice.

"Dad!" I said.

"Wait a second, Macy." He said. "Mom, I don't want any turkey."

"Michael, what do you ever have around your loft- now just come eat something." Grandma said. Dad rolled his eyes.

"Mom, I really need to go."

"Dad," I said. "You really need to..."

"Macy," He said looking at his watch. "I'm sorry. I have to go."

"But wait..." I said.

"I'm sorry," he said again and ran out the door. I ran after him, but he got in his car drove off. I glared, but I knew where he was headed so I had to follow him- I just had to.

"Grandma, I'm going with dad," I yelled into the house.

"Really?" She yelled back.

"Yes, really!" I said.

"He's letting you go?"

"Yes," I said. "More or less. Grandma, I really have to go, okay?"

"Okay," she said. "I'll see you later."

"'Kay," I said. I ran to the nearest bus stop and took a bus to a fashion party. I wondered into the building looking for my dad. I saw him talking to a woman.

"Who are you wearing?" she asked him. He was about to respond and I was about to call for him when a hand landed on my shoulder.

"Hello there," a man said. "Might I say that you are absolutely stunning." I looked up- it was one of the Wilhelm Brothers.

"Th... Th... Thank you," I stuttered. Why did I follow my dad? He probably already knew- he knew what he was doing and now I was talking to some guy I shouldn't be.

"Have you ever thought of modeling?" he asked.

"I'm not 18 yet," I said, as if that would save me. He smiled.

"I'm sure I could find something for you," he grabbed my arm. I shook my head and pulled my arm away. I couldn't speak though and my legs seemed to be stone now. My heart was in my stomach. I looked at my dad, I wanted to scream for him- but nothing came out. I was petrified knowing what this man did to young girls and knowing I was a young girl...

"I know what you do," I said quickly.

"You know what I do?" he almost laughed.

"You take girls and tell them you'll make them models and them sell as prostitutes..." I said.

"Oh that's just a rumor," he said. "We do no such thing. It's a nasty rumor started by someone who didn't have the potential to be a model- they weren't like you."

"Stop," I said weakly. My breathing was shallow. My muscles tensed, but still I could move. I should've ran, I should've screamed, I shouldn't have followed... I looked toward my dad who was watching someone else praying he'd see me. I saw his eyes sweep in my direction, but he didn't see me.

"You know what, fine," the Wilhelm brother said. "You know what we do, no use hiding it." He smiled. Then there was a man behind me, a cloth over my face and then everything went black...

When I woke up I was in a bedroom, chained to a bed post. I didn't know where I was, but I could hear voices outside the room.

"She knows?" Asked one voice.

"Yes," said another.

"Is it wise to take her?"

"It's better that we do."

"What should we do with her?"

"Send her with Jenna."

"And if we can't?"

"No use in keeping her," the first voice said. "Shoot her."

I shouldn't have followed, I should've stayed behind- what possessed me to follow him? I prayed it was a dream, but I didn't wake up- I was still in this bedroom, alone, afraid of the future- assuming I had one...


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for being patient! Here's chapter 3! Thanks for all the nice comments and constructve criticism! And yes, I know that some of it doesn't quite mesh with the episode being referred to, but it is an AU story, so I hope that gives me some room. I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 3:

Michael's POV

"She what?" I yelled at my mom. Appearently, Macy had followed me and was now gone! I didn't know this! The only way I'd found out was walking into my mother's house the next day and my mother asking 'Where's Macy?'

"She said she was going with you," Grandma said. "Where is she?"

"She could be anywhere! She didn't come with me!" I yelled. "What was she thinking?"

"Maybe she really wanted to be with you!" Grandma said.

"Well, obviously that didn't happen, now did it?" I snapped. My daughter was God knows where, doing God knows what, and I had no clue. I didn't want to admit it, but it scared me.

"Okay, Mikey," Sam said from behind me. Sam was ever far behind me, so it didn't surprise me when he seemed to magically appear. That and I'd called him and Fiona and told them to meet at my mom's house. "Let's think this through." He said. "Does she have a computer?"

I nodded. "Let's see her last searches." I went up stairs and grabbed her laptop from her bed. It was left open as if she'd planned on coming back quickly to it. I turned off the screen saver and opened up the web browser, clicked history and looked at her most recent searches.

"The Wilhelm Brothers," I read aloud.

"How'd she know about that?" Sam asked. I looked up and clicked on a few of the links she'd had.

"Wilhelm Prostitution Ring." I read. "She was going to show me this." I pursed my lips together. "She must've found out what I was doing and... she followed me." I thought back to the party. I'd scanned the sea of people, making sure I was safe- I thought I'd seen her, but when I looked back she wasn't there anymore, but another young blonde girl was standing there. I figured I must've mistaken her- but I had seen her and now they had her.

"They have her." I heard from the door.

"What?" I turned. Fiona was standing there.

"I was listening to the bug I planted last night and I found out they have Macy." Fiona said. "She knows all about them."

"What are we going to do, Mike?" Sam asked.

"Get them both back," I said. We had to, there was no other option. I had to get my daughter and Jenna back safely.

"What do they plan on doing with her?" Sam asked.

"They're going to send her with Jenna." Fiona said. "If she causes too much trouble or if they can't get her on the flight they'll..." she stopped.

"They'll what?" I asked.

"Shoot her," Fiona looked down.

"What's going on?" I heard another voice. The one I really didn't want to hear- Nate. I whipped around and faced him.

"How did she know?" I yelled at him.

"How did who know what?" Nate asked.

"Did you tell Macy about all of this?" I asked.

"No," Nate said. "Where is Macy?"

"She's in the Wilhelm Brothers' mansion," I hissed. "She knew about this. How?"

"I don't know," Nate said. I knew he was telling the truth, but I needed someone to blame and he seemed like the most promising prospect. I'd never been irrational in my senses before- but right at that moment something was different. I stood up and grabbed at Nate, but Sam grabbed my arm when I took a step forward.

"Mike stop," Sam said. "He didn't do anything. We'll get her back. She'll be okay."

I inhaled and got ahold of myself. I'd just gotten her back, some what- she hated me in reality, but I did get to see her- and I didn't want to lose her yet.

"Michael, she'll be okay," Fiona said.

"We better get to work," I said.

"What should I do?" Nate asked.

"Leave," I said.

"Okay," Nate held his hands in the air and left.

"We'll get her back," Sam promised.

"I sure hope so," I said.

-Macy's POV-

I was scared. There was no way around admitting that, but I couldn't let the Wilhelm Brothers see it. The first day (at least I think it was a day, it could've been more it could've been less; the room was completely void of widows and clocks or anything to make sense of time), they tried to win me over; they'd brought me meals, unlatched me from the bed and let me move around the room, and tried to convince me that I really wanted what they were going to do. I'm not sure if it's fortunate or unfortunate, but I have the brain of a Westen and what they did only made me angrier.

If you hadn't noticed, the Westen brain is a complex thing. We Westens love each other dearly, but only Grandma can show it, Dad and I both tend to hide our emotions (if possible). We treat others kindly (enough), but when others treat us kindly we assume it's all an act and they're really aiming to hurt us somehow. We always want to _do _something, but don't like it when other people ask us to do things. We genuinly want to be closer to each other, but we keep each other as far away as possible so that if they leave or if we leave... it won't hurt. Being a Westen is complicated, I don't reccommend it.

After that first day, they realized I wasn't caving and falling for them. They tried to force me into it. They took away food, water, heating/AC, electricity... everything they thought I'd desperately need. They took it away in hopes I'd cave and give in and say: "Okay! Okay! Enough already! I'll do what you want!" But once again, either fortunately or unfortunately I have a Westen brain. Not only are we emotionally complex, but we're extremely hard headed. No one can tell us what to think, what to do, what to say, when or how to say/think/do it!

It was unbareably hot, as it often is in Miami, and I had curled up on top of the blankets in the room they'd locked me in (with a backwards lock, the key side was in the room). I longed to see the outside world, this room had no windows, just an adjacent bathroom. My sides burned from hunger and my mouth was dry as the desert and my eyes stung from lack of sleep. The Wilhelm Brothers had only given me a little water each day to keep me alive and hopefully break me. The room was basically pitch black, but I couldn't sleep- I don't know if I was too scared, too hungry, to thirsty or what... but I couldn't sleep and that didn't help my situation any. I was curled up in a ball on the bed. My knees were pulled to my chest. I felt weak and sick and all I wanted was to go home. I shouldn't have followed my dad! I thought about giving in, but I knew what that would lead to even if my dad's friend's daughter didn't.

The door creaked open letting in a little light and I watched as one of the Wilhelm Brothers (I didn't know which one and I honestly didn't care), walked into the door. He turned on the light and my eyes burned.

"Macy," he said. "You just won't crack will you?" I didn't look at him. "Well, maybe this will bring you closer to breaking." He had a syringe in his hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked. "What kind of sick man are you? I'm 14!" I yelled as he got closer with the needle.

"Don't worry, I put something fun in here!" He smiled.

"You want to get me addicted to drugs," I said. I mustered up all the strength I had left in me and flopped off the bed and onto the floor... yeah, it was just as lame as it sounds. "Then you can force me to do what you want for the drugs... Please, no!" He smiled and set the syringe down.

"Well, I can't yet," he said. "This drug doesn't mix well on an empty stomach." He moved to the door and opened it slowly. I inched toward the door... if I could make it out of that door I could get home... I knew, but Mr. Wilhelm was all to smart for that. He slammed the door shut and locked it with his key. In his other hand was a plate of food. It was breakfast food, which I thought was odd- because I had thought it was late afternoon. Then again, I'd been trapped in a room with no windows and no way out for the past four days.

I could smell the bacon scent drift to my face, followed by the smell of coffee... and then he opened the tray. Sitting on it was not only bacon and coffee, but there were eggs, strawberries, toast and jam. It was a beautiful moment... it truly was... until I realized what was going on.

"You can either eat and have the drugs forced into you and cave sooner or starve until you break and you could die if you don't eat." He said. "The choice is yours."

Food, drugs, and prostitution or no food, no drugs, and possibly death... Don't get me wrong, I don't reccommend the first choice... but it was starting to look pretty good. Bacon, eggs, coffee, strawberries, toast and jam... the smell filled the room and made my stomach growl... I looked at the Wilhelm Brother pitifully.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked. He didn't answer, he just laid the tray in front of me and smiled a vicious little smile. I stared at it for a moment. "No."

"I'm sorry?" he turned around.

"There are worse things than death," I said. I wasn't sure if it was true, but I'd heard it on a movie once and thought it sounded pretty cool.

"Fine," he said. He took the tray. "Starve to death." With that he left.

"We're moving Jenna tomorrow," I heard the other Wilhelm Brother say. "What about Macy?"

"We could shove her in the trunk or something," the brother who'd been talking to me said. "Some men like a girl with a little fight in her."

"Sounds fine," the other brother said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Michael's POV

"Michael, are you sure that's a good idea?" Sam asked. "Going in guns blazing."

"What other choice do I have?" I yelled. "If I don't go they might kill her!" I was completely irrational- this is why spies don't get emotionally involved in anything.

"We could go with the plan we would go with if Macy wasn't involved."

"But then we get Jenna and not my daughter," I said.

"Maybe they'll be sending them together," Sam said. I turned.

"What do you know?" I asked.

"Well," Sam said. "They bought one extra ticket for the plane."

"They're taking her," I said. "We can't let them get away. We have to do this right the first time."

"That's the plan, Mike," Sam said. He laid his hand on my shoulder. "It'll work out, I promise."

"Then... go get Fi and get to the location," I said. All the rational thoughts coming back to my head. "I have to go by my mom's..." I looked over to the door at my trap set, just in case a new friend decided to make a stop by. Not only was I having to deal with getting an old friend's daughter back, my brother, and finding my daughter, but I had to deal with an assassin coming to kill me. I'd spotted him with Sam at a bar. He hadn't made any moves since I'd seen him last, but he would- and if he tried in the middle of the night or even to get into my loft without my permission I'd have to be cleaning brain matter off the floor.

"Let's roll," Sam said. We stepped out. Sam left in his car, I took the Charger I'd gotten from my mom (that my dad had forced my brother and I to help build) to my mother's house. I had to go pick up Nate's truck (which I'd modified to help with the mission), but it didn't take long before I was leaving for a destination that wasn't originally planned.

"What do you mean Nate's going to the loft?" I yelled.

"He said something about you not giving him his money and he was going to get it..." She said.

"When did he leave?" I asked.

"About 15 minutes ago," mom said.

"Mom!" I said and stopped. "I have to go." I climbed in the truck and dialed his cell phone number, he didn't pick up. "Dang it, Nate!" I yelled and sped toward my apartment. If he got in, I'd be cleaning HIS brain matter off my floor! It felt like it took forever, partially because Nate's life was on the line and partially because I knew I needed to get to Sam and Fi to rescue my daugher.

"Nate!" I yelled when I could see him picking my lock. He didn't even turn. I looked around: "Nate!" I yelled again. That's when I spotted him... the assassin was taking aim at Nate... 'was' is the key term there- the moment he saw me, he turned toward me and took a shot. I ducked behind the truck.

"Michael?" I heard Nate yell. I looked toward him, he'd stopped picking the lock.

"Nate!" I yelled. I started to run toward him, the assassin was taking several shots... then I heard one bounce against metal and then I felt the sting into my flesh. I fell to the ground, but I pushed myself up quickly. Luckily, ricochet bullets don't generally kill- but they sure do feel like they do. I got Nate and I into the loft and the firing stopped (I assumed it was mostly because the assassin ran out of bullets).

"Are you okay?" Nate asked.

"I just got shot!" I yelled. I looked at the clock. "Crap!" I yelled. "We have to go get Macy."

"No," Nate said. "You just got shot, we have to get this bullet out of your shoulder. We have to go to the hospital."

"And tell them what?" I yelled. "I just got shot at by an assassin because I've my previous career as a..." I stopped. "Nevermind." I didn't know how much Nate knew, but he didn't need to hear the word 'spy' come from my mouth. "I have to get Macy anyway..."

"No!" Nate said. "You're not going to anyone much good with a bullet in your shoulder." He said. "If you're not going to let me take you to the hospital, what do you suggest, big shot?"

I sighed. Work in the field in countries without hospitals and you learn a few things. I gathered some materials: a pocket knife, rubbing alcohol, and a lighter... and a pencil, but that wasn't technically necessary. I sat backwards on a chair and gave Nate some instructions.

"Now, take the knife and dip it in the alcohol," I said. He did. "Now run over it with the lighter... if you stick that blade on me burning I will..."

"I'm not an idiot, Mike," Nate said.

"Okay," I said. "Not what you need to do is make a small incision above the wound and... get to the bullet..." I said.

"Got it!" Nate said. I picked up the pencil and stuck it in my mouth. I felt the blade touch my skin and he made the cut.

"Small incision!" I said. "Small incision!" It hurt like hell! He was cutting too far. I could've cried, it hurt so bad.

"Stop your crying!" Nate said. "With this much screaming, you'd think I was pulling a freaking cannon ball out of your shoulder." He laughed.

"I'm glad my pain is amusing you," I hissed.

"This is kind of fun," he said. "And... I.. got it!" He said triumphantly and tossed the bullet into a nearby ashtray. I exhaled. He cleaned off the wound and stuck a bandage over it. He walked over to the kitchen area and washed his hands. "Gee Nate, thanks for pulling that bullet out of my shoulder. Hey, no problem Mike- now about that money you owe me." He said. "Jerk." I rolled my eyes and looked at the clock... I was too late...

-Fiona's POV-

"They're coming!" I said.

"Fi," Sam said. "Mike's not here, we have to abort."

"We can't!" I said. "Not with Jenna still in there and what they're planning to do and not to mention Macy!" I didn't know Macy too well, but I did know that she was very improtant to Michael.

"Fiona, the plan was I take the guy in the front, you take the guy in the back and Mike grabs Jenna and Macy," Sam said.

"And?" I said.

"We're missing the guy who grabs Jenna and Macy," Sam said.

"So, I'll grab Jenna and Macy," I said.

"So, who gets the guy in the back..." Sam said. "This is a three person job!"

"Well, if you won't help me, then I'll have to do it myself," I said when I saw the car driving up. I sat up straight and cocked my gun. Sam groweled a little and got out.

"What are you doing?"

"Buying us more time!" Sam said. He hopped out and stepped in front of the moving car.

-Macy's POV-

I couldn't speak, I could hardly move... I was tied up and duct-taped. I had to get out of here. I tried to bang on the trunk or anything to get Jenna's curiousity up, but I couldn't do anything. There was a smash and the car stopped suddenly. I flew back and hit the back of the seats.

"Oh! Ow!" I heard a familair voice say.

"Oh my God!" I heard another familair voice say. "Honey! Are you okay? I should call the police..."

"I don't think we need to get the police involved in this," I heard one of the Wilhelm brothers say. "Will this cover it?"

"I don't know..." the first familair voice said. It was Sam! Sam Axe! I had to get his attention! "I was hurt pretty badly."

I couldn't make out the next few words, but I could tell the other voice was Fiona. Where was my dad? That didn't matter at the moment. I had to get their attention so they could help me! The Wilhelm brother got back in the car. I had to give them a sign. I looked around. I'd give them my necklace... they might know what it was. I had only worn it a couple times, but even if they didn't know- dad would. It was my mother's, he'd given it to her.

I managed to get my duct-taped hands to my neck and remove the necklace with the blue-crystal at the end. How could I get it to them... I had to think quickly... the car was starting. My dad had told me something about being in the trunk of cars when he'd come home right after Elizabeth Smart had been kidnapped and right before Grandpa Westen died. I had to remember! What did he say?

'If someone puts you in the trunk of their car, Macy, you have to do something. You can't just let them take you,' he'd said. 'First, look for a latch in the trunk. A lot of cars are being made with escape handles on the inside.' He'd told me. 'You could look for something to pry the trunk open. If you manage to get it open- jump out. You're more likely to survive that than with whoever took you.' He'd said. 'If, for whatever reason, you can't get out... kick out the tail light.' He'd told me. 'Kick out the tail light and remember what you see and leave a clue if you make a stop- or drop something out of the hole to leave a trail for the police to find you.' He'd said.

I had to kick out the tail light! That was it! I managed to work my duct-taped legs to the front and kicked out the left tail light. I threw the necklace out.

"It's illegal to drive away from an accident buddy!" I'd heard Fiona yell. I looked out. I saw Sam walk toward the necklace and pick it up. He turned to Fiona and then they faded from sight.

I laid my head back, the brothers would know something was up when they came and saw the light out. I just hoped they wouldn't decide to kill me. So, I thought back to happier times, as we drove back to the mansion. I thought about what came after my dad had told me what to do...

'But daddy,' I'd said. 'What if they can't find me?'

'Then I'll find you,' he'd said, completely seriously.

'How daddy?' I'd asked.

'You'll leave me a trail, won't you?' He'd winked at me.

'But what if I can't leave enough?' I asked. 'Or if I can't leave anything? How will you find me, daddy?'

'I'd find you, Macy,' he'd said. 'I wouldn't rest until I found you.' His blue eyes had been serious; there'd been no joke, no hint of irony. 'I wouldn't rest until you were safe and with me. I'd find you, I promise.'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Michael's POV

"We found this, it came out of a hole where the taillight should be," Fiona told me.

"Oh, dear God..." I said. I took the necklace from her hand and held tears back.

"What is it, Mikey?" Sam asked.

"It's Macy," I said. "I gave this to her mother when I found she was pregnant... when she died Macy must've gotten it." I shook my head. "Right after Elizabeth Smart was kidnapped I taught her what to do if she was taken. I'd told her to kick out the taillight to leave a trail... she's leaving us a trail."

"At least you know that she listened to you," Fiona smiled. I nodded a little bit.

"So, what now?" Sam asked.

"Same plan," I said with a smile as the plan came to me. "Different target."

-Macy's POV-

"What did you do?" One of the Wilhelm Brothers screamed at me when they ripped me out of the trunk.

"I kicked out the taillight," I smiled.

"You little..." He slapped me across the face.

"C'mon," I said. The slap hadn't hurt- I could take a hit fairly well. "It's just a taillight and no one saw. So my little plan was foiled." I lied. "You can replace the taillight and on Thursday you can send me to where ever it is that you want to send me or kill me."

"You are an extremely hard-headed little girl," he said.

"You know," I said. "My third grade teacher told me that would be what killed me one day..." I was a little happy- Sam and Fiona would take that necklace to my dad and he'd know. He'd come save me before Thursday... at least I hoped he would.

"Maybe your teacher was right," he said. "Come on." He grabbed my arm and took me back to that room. I slept a bit, I was slightly at ease knowing Sam and Fiona had found the necklace. Then I woke up (I don't know how long later) to the sound of the brothers fighting.

"Just go out now!" the brother in charge said. "Just go."

"Okay, fine!" the brother who I'd been in contact with most said. I heard him stomp out of the house and slam the door. It was unbelievably weird. Especially when he didn't come back.

-Michael's POV-

Nate and I sat on top of the trunk of the Charger laughing a little bit. I hit the trunk. "Are you ready to call your brother and tell him you want to go home?" He moaned a yes. We'd just kidnapped one of the Wilhelm Brothers to use him as a bargaining chip.

"Let's do this," Nate said. We hopped off the trunk and he dialed up his brother, told him he was in trouble- then we took the phone and told his brother to meet us at Carlito's for some drinks and a discussion.

"You really think this'll work?" Nate asked. I nodded. "Of course... you wouldn't risk Macy's life like that... would you?" He looked up at me.

"Of course not," I said. Nate looked up at me worriedly, he cared for Macy, I could see it in his eyes. I never thought he gave a care for anyone else in his life but himself, but all this time he'd cared for Macy. We rode to Carlito's in silence from there and walked into the resturant and a few moments later the other brother was there. I left my sunglasses on- I always felt it gave more mystery when I did that.

"Well, hello," I smiled. "Let's sit, have a chat."

"Where's my brother?" he asked.

"Oh you see," I told him. "He's safe for now, but I won't tell you where he is."

"Right now," Nate said. "Your brother is living on ten dollars a day. Tomorrow it's five then by the end of the weak we're down to water and sugar packets."

"What do you want?" he said.

"I won't you to release Jenna and Macy," I said. "I want you tell Jenna everything you were going to do- all your plans. Then, I want you to give all of the girls the money you've made off of them. You can keep whatever you made legitamately." I smiled. "Do we have a deal?" I removed my sunglasses. He looked in my eyes a moment and then smiled too.

"You're Macy's father... aren't you?"

Nate stupidly looked up at me with a guilty expression. I hit his arm to get him to stop and then said, "Why would you think that?" Macy and I looked nothing alike, she looked almost exactly like her mother.

"Well, you see, Mister uhhh... what'd you say your name was again?"

"I didn't," I said.

"Well," he said. "You see, at first glance you two look nothing alike. No one would even notice your similarities because all they'd be able to see is the differences." He smiled a bit.

"I'm not her father," I lied. "I'm just trying to get her back with Jenna."

"No, no," he said. "You're her father. You, didn't let me finish." He said. "You two are so different. You have darker skin, she's very pale; she's blonde, your hair is dark." He smiled a bit. "Your facial features aren't exactly alike... but its your eyes. You both have those blue eyes. I can see it in your eyes- you're her father." He crossed his arms.

"I'm not her father," I denied again. He laughed a bit. If he knew I was her father he'd have the upper hand... He already knew though and I couldn't do anything but deny it and he'd never buy it.

"Well, I'll give you Macy," he said. "And you give me my brother."

"I want both girls and the money goes to the girls," I said.

"Someone's being greedy," he smiled. "I'll give you Macy."

"No," I said. "Give me Jenna, tell her everything you were going to do, and give the money to the girls. Keep Macy." Nate kicked my shin under the table.

"Really?" the Wilhelm brother said.

"Yes, really," I said. "You and I both know that if you send Macy to the right place her light skin, hair, and eyes will get plenty of takers. You'll make more money off of her." He nodded.

"You've got a deal," he smiled. "I've never met a man who'd sell his own daughter for another girl and money for other people." He shook his head. "You are strange breed." He walked away.

"We'll be by at 5," I said. "Have her ready."

"I will," he smiled and left.

"What the Hell is wrong with you?" Nate yelled. "How could you do that to Macy?"

"We'll get her back, we'll just have to do it the Fiona way," I said and pulled out my cell phone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Macy's POV

"So, Macy's own father asked for Jenna and not her?" someone said.

"Yep," the brother in charge said. "I better get Jenna and the money."

He wasn't going to save me. He was coming for Jenna? There had to be some mistake. I lied back on the bed. My stomach ached from no food and only a little bit of water for the past couple days. I just wanted to go home and hearing that my dad wasn't coming to save me was a crusher. I even cried, and I hadn't cried the entire time, but this time I cried and I cried and I cried. No one came in to tell me to shut up or threaten my life. I knew something had to be wrong and they were probably being played, but it didn't stop me from breaking down- finally.

I heard the brother in charge talk to Jenna and tell her everything. She cried and slapped him and then they both walked out. I didn't hear anything, but a car pull up. The voices were too muffled to hear and I too disturbed to let me be able to recognize any voices. Then a car drove away and I heard both Wilhelm Brothers speaking to each other. One banged on the door and the boss yelled "You're ours now!" and then I cried again.

-Fiona's POV-

Michael was finally seeing it my way. Explosions and guns were the way to go- well, sort of. Michael was a little busy with Nate and dropping off Jenna, so Sam and I went on the rescue mission. Though I couldn't stand Sam at all, he was the only one available and I couldn't do it alone, though I'd never admit that. We'd get Macy back- we'd have to, for Michael's sake.

It was just before sunset and we'd just watched the Wilhelm Brothers take off for a celebratory dinner or something and then walked onto their property. Carefully taking out guards (the way Sam wanted to avoid), we made our way inside.

"Do you know what room she'd be in?" Sam asked when we looked around and saw at least a dozen different rooms down one hall of the mansion.

"No," I said. "What should we do?" I asked him.

"Either pick the lock on all of the doors..."

"Or call her name..." I said.

"We can't call her, the other guards will come." Sam said.

"I wouldn't mind that," I said. "I always love a good shootout."

"Locks it is," he said. We picked lock after lock and didn't find anything and then we came across a door with the handle in backward. I looked at Sam and he looked back at me. I turned the lock and opened the door.

"Hello?" I whispered into the pitch black room. Someone sat up on the bed and looked toward us.

"Sam, Fiona?" It was Macy.

"It's us kiddo," Sam said. "C'mon, we're here to save you."

"I can't," she said weakly. "I'm chained to the bed."

"Okay," I said. "We'll get you out." We went into the room and picked the lock on her cuffs. She stood up and almost fell back- she wasn't in very good health- it looked like.

"C'mon, let's get you out of here," Sam said. We helped her stand and walk toward the exit and we got out the back and into the car just as the Wilhelm Brothers got in. Macy didn't say much, she fell asleep almost immediately when we got into my Saab, but she was okay and I knew that's what Michael would be happy about. Assuming he had time to be happy, that is. He'd been so focused on the burn notice he hadn't even noticed his daughter was investigating the case too. I knew he loved her, but he needed to be father now, not a spy.

"I'm kind of disappointed," I admitted to Sam on the way back.

"Why?" Sam asked. "The mission went just right. We got Macy back and very little trouble."

"Yeah," I said. "But I didn't get to blow anything up." Sam rolled his eyes.

-Michael's POV-

I sat nervously at my mom's house. I hadn't heard from Sam or Fi or in a while. I didn't know if they were successful or what happened. I saw Sam and Fiona get out of the car, Macy didn't climb out, but Sam pulled her out of the backseat. I ran out the front door and took her from him.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"Other than being dehydrated and a little starved, I think she's fine." Sam said. "Maybe a little beat up." I looked at her, there were a couple bruises, a couple scratches, but nothing like what it could have been.

"I owe you guys," I said.

"Yes, you do," Fiona told me. "How about dinner, tomorrow night?"

"Okay," I said.

"You're paying," Fiona made sure to mention.

"I kind of figured that," I said. We said our goodbyes and I carried my daughter to her room. I slept at my mom's house that night, I was kind of afraid the Wilhelm's would come looking. I was up before the sun and before anyone else (which for me isn't entirely unusual). I made some coffee, soon my mom got up and around noon my daughter made her way into the kitchen just after my mom had left to get another pack of cigarettes. I'd made breakfast for Macy, because I'm a decent cook and I was bored out of my mind... I stuck a lid on the pan that held an omelet and sat at the table.

"H... h... how'd I get here?" She stuttered.

"Sam and Fiona got you yesterday... do you remember?"

"Vaguely," she said. She got a glass of water and sat at the table with me. We sat in silence for a moment.

"I have something for you," I said. I took the necklace out of my pocket and held it out to her.

"Mom's necklace..." she said and took it from me. "Thanks," she said. I nodded. "Dad... I... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have followed you..."

"No," I said. "You shouldn't have followed me. Macy what I do... it's dangerous. And at least for now... could you please try not to have anything to do with it?"

"I don't know how easy it'll be, but I can try..." she said. Her stomach growled. "I should... find something to eat..." she said.

"Oh," I said. "I made you breakfast..." I pointed to the pan on the stove.

"I didn't know you could cook," she said. She pulled a plate from the cupboard right above the stove and used the spatula to put the omelet on her plate.

"I always cooked when I came back to see you and your mother," I said.

"I don't remember that," she said as she came back to the table. "I always remember mom doing the cooking and making food."

"Are you kidding?" I smiled a bit, trying to be a normal father for a moment. "Your mother couldn't make ice." She smiled.

"Now that, I remember," she smiled. She ate some of the omelet. We sat in an awkward silence for a moment. I stood up.

"Maybe, I should head back to the..."

"No," she cut me off quickly standing up. "Don't leave... please..." She was scared, I was sure the Wilhelm's wouldn't pull anything, my mother would be home any minute, but I didn't argue- if my daughter wanted me to stay I'd do it because I knew that soon I might not be able to. I saw her bottom lip tremble and she fell into me. She hugged me and cried into my shirt. I held her in my arms. I didn't know how long I'd be there and I didn't want to leave her with the same feeling about me as she'd had before.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long! I hope you like it! :)**_

Chapter 7:

Macy's POV

Weeks passed. I didn't see things quite the same anymore. I hadn't been taken to the other country, but I still had been kidnapped and held hostage. Things could've been worse, much worse. Things that were such a big deal before I'd been kidnapped weren't even a blip on my radar anymore. I wanted absolutely nothing to do with the inner workings of my dad's world. If this was something that was normal for him, I wanted no part of it. If this was what was normal I understood why I'd been kept on the outer rings of his life. If this was normal, keeping me far away was the best thing he could do for me.

Even though I was still slightly upset over the father-daughter dance I knew he cared. The man made me an omelet- he's a Westen, that's showing love to the best of our ability. Saying I love you doesn't mean they love you- you have to show it through your actions. The only thing that would've been the ultimate showing of love on my dad's part would've been if he shared yogurt. My dad loved yogurt. I don't have a memory of him before he came back that didn't include him with a yogurt.

You know those projects you do when you're a little kid in kindergarten or preschool? The teacher asks you to draw a picture of your family. Most of the kids drew their mom and their dad and their older brother or sister then themselves then their little brother or sister then their dog (give or take a family member depending on the family). In the picture they'd all be holding hands. In my picture there was my mom, my dad, me and my imaginary puppy. My mom and dad were on either side of me holding my hands. With my dad, one hand was holding mine and the other was holding yogurt. My mom loved that picture; she said it captured my father perfectly.

School would be out soon for the summer. Summer in Miami is dreadful. It's hot, it's humid, and all the tourists show up. But this summer would be particularly eventful; I just didn't know it yet.

Michael's POV

Fiona and I walked up the stairs to my loft. I knew I was under government surveillance, so when I got home and the door was open it didn't surprise me.

"Looks like you had some visitors," Fiona said.

"Took them long enough!" I said. We walked into the loft and I grabbed a black light out and waved it over my mixture of flour and Day Glow powder. I wanted to see who was there, how many, and what they were after.

"Three man team?" Fiona guessed.

"Sounds about right," I said. "Two sneakers and a loafer."

"They're not terribly careful, your surveillance." Fiona said. As I moved through my loft I realized that the intruders probably wanted my attention.

"They weren't hiding," I said.

"I miss your FBI detail," Fiona said. "They were kind of sweet."

"The Feds were errand boys," I told her. "These guys, on the other hand, might actually know something useful."

"Honestly," Fiona said. "I don't know why they bother. They should just put a bullet in your head and be done with it." I inhaled deeply as I came down the stairs.

"Apparently, I'm more valuable alive than dead," I told her. "But I'm sure they'll take it under advisement."

"You think they're listening?" Fiona asked. I smiled and began make another smart-alec comment and then my phone rang loudly cutting me off. The caller I.D. read 'Macy Westen.' "Yeah, Mace," I said.

"Dad," Macy sounded scared. "There are men outside the house."

"What?" I asked. "What men?"

"I don't know!" Macy's voice trembled. "They've been watching for a while." She said. "Daddy, I'm home alone! They're coming inside." She whispered. I heard her breathing speed up.

"Macy, call the police, now." He said. "Call them right now. Hide. I'm on my way." I hung up and ran out the door and Fiona followed. I drove the Charger to my mom's house as fast as I possibly could. I turned the lights off as we approached and Fiona and I split up for separate jobs.

I ran toward the house. As I approached, I could hear things being smashed. I assessed the situation before I entered, looking through the window, but it only took a second and then I busted through the door.

"Stop right there," a strange man ordered me as he pointed a gun at my face.

"It's okay," I said, putting my hands in the air. "It's okay…" I said one last time, then I pushed his hand away and kicked him the stomach. He toppled over a table and another guy came at me with bat. I ducked under his swing; the bat barely missed my head. I hit him in the back of the leg, just about the knee and pushed him into a book case. The book shelf fell over onto him followed by a plant in a vase that smacked into the bat guy's head.

I pulled my own gun and looked around. "Macy," I called. "Macy," I said again.

"Fourteen minutes!" A man said. "Awe," he said. "I figured you for twelve." Next to him was a trembling Macy. She looked like she was ready to burst into tears. "It's probably those causeways, huh?" He shrugged. "You'll have to forgive my Miami geography. I'm new to town. We're nearly got lost coming from your place." He grabbed Macy's arm. She tried to tug herself away from him, but he held on.

"Macy, are you okay?" I asked her. I had my gun pointed at the man who had a hold of my daughter.

"They got to me before I could call the police," she said holding back her tears as best as any barely-fourteen-year-old girl could. "Then they grabbed me and…"

"It's okay," I told her calmly. "It's okay." I looked up at the man. "You wanna tell me who you are?"

"I'm the new man in your life," he smiled. I raised an eyebrow, not taking an eye off of him. He smiled and pushed Macy toward me. I held out my hand to her and got her behind me. She grabbed onto me, shaking like a leaf.

"It's okay," I whispered to her gently. "It's okay." I kept my gun pointed at the man.

"You pissed off a lot of people," the man said. I saw one of his men getting up. He started to talk about something I'd done, but I wasn't really listening. I was a little more focused on the bat guy standing up behind me. "You're a private citizen." The man said. "You're not supposed to be getting into that thing." I caught the end of it.

"I asked nicely," I said.

"You wanted attention from someone a little higher up on the food chain." He said.

"That's about right," I said, still holding Macy on the side of me, but my gun was no longer pointed at the man.

"Now's your lucky day," he said. "Here I am." He looked toward a shelf. "And here I will stay…" He picked up a glass decoration, shook it and tossed it on the ground. "Until you back off." He annunciated each word carefully. I put my hand to my forehead.

"Daddy what's going on?" Macy asked. I rubbed her back gently.

"Your problem is with me," I told him angrily. "Not with my daughter." I heard my mother walking in. "Or my mother."

Michael, what's going on?" My mom said. She had a few bags of groceries in her hands. She watched the man in charge pick up a knick-knack and throw it on the ground. "Why did he do that?" She asked. "Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"Not now, mom," I said. "Not now." I told her, but I kept myself in between her and this intruder.

"You have no business coming here," I told the man forcefully.

"Oh no, but we do," he said. "See you're a major security risk. You just assaulted two federal agents."

"Go ahead," I told him. I pushed Macy toward my mother gently and then took a step toward the man and handed him my gun. "Arrest me. I'd like to see that indictment."

He took the gun from me and said, "Wouldn't you now?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Listen," he said. "You be a good boy and I'll get out of your hair." He pulled a box cutter from his pocket; I stepped toward my mother and daughter. He smiled a little and cut the fabric of a green and white chair. "Until then, I'll need to keep looking."

"God!" My mom shouted.

The man pulled the stuffing out of the chair. "Sorry, you can't be too careful." I heard my mom exhale with anger. I slammed the door as the government surveillance walked out of my mom's house. I realized he's the kind of surveillance that was there to make my life difficult, not to search for anything.

My mom looked at Macy who was still shaking. "C'mere sweetie," my mom hugged her. "Michael, what was that about?"

"Nothing," I said.

"Are they g… gonna come back?" Macy asked.

"No," I said. "I think you're safe." I said. I walked over to her and she hugged me again. I kissed the top of head and held onto her.

"Michael," mom said. "You better be planning on staying to clean this up."

"Okay mom," I said. Fiona came into the house.

"Well, they sure did a number here," she said.

"Yeah," I said. She turned to Macy. I could see Macy's fear turning into anger.

"Hey there," she said. "Did they hurt you?"

"No," Macy crossed her arms. "They just made me angry." She said.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked her. She nodded. I looked at my watch. "It's almost 11 O'clock." I said. "You should go to bed, don't you have school tomorrow?"

"It's the summer dad," She said. Her fists were clenched tight as she tried not shake. She was still scared.

"Right," I said. "You should go to bed, it's late."

She glared. "Fine," she said. "But maybe you'll want this first." She pulled a leather wallet out of her pocket. "He wouldn't tell me his name, so I took matters into my own hands." She tossed it at me. "Have fun with this."

"Wait, Macy, how'd you get this?" She turned around.

"You have your skills, I have mine- can we leave it at that?"she asked. She stretched. "I'm tired, dad."

"Go to bed, but this conversation isn't over."

"Whatever you say," she smiled and went to her bedroom.

"Michael, your daughter's a thief," Fiona smiled. "I think I like her a little bit more."

"She did save me a plan," I said.

"Well, are you going to open it?" Fiona asked. I nodded.

"After, I pick up this mess," I said.

"Well, then I guess I won't know until tomorrow," Fiona smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow Michael." She walked out the door and I stuck the agent's wallet in my pocket. Of all the night's events, the one that took the most time in my mind was my learning my daughter could pick pockets…

I wasn't sure if I should be proud, because I'm a spy and that's a good skill for a spy, or scared, because I'm her father and I just found out my daughter could be a criminal.


End file.
